doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lista de episódios de Doctor Who
Episódios por Doctor 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 A seguir temos a lista de episódios de ''Doctor Who''. Os nomes usados são dos DVDs lançados pela BBC nos dias atuais. Alguns arcos e episódios podem aparecer com seus nomes originais. Legenda para os episódios: Primeiro Doctor O Primeiro Doctor é interpretado por William Hartnell. 1ª Temporada (SC) Verity Lambert é a produtora com David Whitaker servindo como editor de roteiro. 2ª Temporada (SC) Dennis Spooner substitui David Whitaker como editor de roteiro depois de The Dalek Invasion of Earth. 3ª Temporada (SC) John Wiles substitui Verity Lambert como produtor depois de Mission to the Unknown. Innes Lloyd, por sua vez, substitui Wiles após The Ark. Donald Tosh continua como editor de roteiro até The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve, que também foi editado por seu substituto, Gerry Davis. A prática de dar a cada episódio um título diferente foi abandonada após The Gunfighters, perto do fim da temporada. 4ª Temporada (SC) Segundo Doctor O Segundo Doctor é interpretado por Patrick Troughton. 4ª Temporada (SC) Peter Bryant entra como produtor associado em The Faceless Ones, e substitui Gerry Davis como editor de roteiro no últimos quatro episódios de The Evil of the Daleks. 5ª Temporada (SC) Victor Pemberton é o editor de roteiro de The Tomb of the Cybermen, com Peter Bryant como produtor. Depois disso, Bryant volta a ser editor de roteiro, com Innes Lloyd retornando como produtor até The Web of Fear, quando Bryant assume de vez esse papel. Ao mesmo tempo, Derrick Sherwin substitui Bryant como editor de roteiro. 6ª Temporada (SC) Terrance Dicks assume o lugar de Derrick Sherwin como editor de roteiro a partir de The Invasion, com Sherwin retornando ao papel em The Space Pirates. Sherwin substitui Peter Bryant como produtor em The War Games. Terceiro Doctor O Terceiro Doctor é interpretado por Jon Pertwee. 7ª Temporada (SC) Barry Letts assume o cargo de Derrick Sherwin como produtor depois de Spearhead from Space. A partir desta temporada, o programa é produzido em cores. Para acomodar os novos métodos de produção, o número de episódios na temporada foi cortado. Continua tendo de 20 a 26 episódios até a 22ª temporada da série clássica. 8ª Temporada (SC) Esta temporada forma um arco solto com a introdução do Master, o vilão em cada um dos arcos da temporada, e introduz a companion Jo Grant. 9ª Temporada (SC) 10ª Temporada (SC) 11ª Temporada (SC) Esta temporada introduz a companion Sarah Jane Smith. Quarto Doctor O Quarto Doctor é interpretado por Tom Baker. 12ª Temporada (SC) Barry Letts é produtor no arco Robot, sendo substituído por Philip Hinchcliffe. Robert Holmes assume o lugar de Terrance Dicks como editor de roteiro. Todos os arcos tem uma ligação com o outro no final, traçando uma única viagem para a tripulação da TARDIS. Apesar da continuidade, cada arco tem a sua própria história. Esta temporada também introduz Harry Sullivan como companion. 13ª Temporada (SC) Durante esta temporada, Ian Marter (Harry Sullivan) sai no final de Terror of the Zygons, mas volta para uma participação especial em The Android Invasion. Terror of the Zygons também é a última aparição semi-regular de Nicholas Courtney (Brigadeiro Lethbridge-Stewart), que não retornará até a 20ª temporada da série clássica no arco Mawdryn Undead. 14ª Temporada (SC) Elizabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith) deixa a série nesta temporada e é substituída por Louise Jameson (Leela). 15ª Temporada (SC) Graham Williams substitui Philip Hinchcliffe como produtor. Robert Holmes vira editor de roteiro durante o arco The Sun Makers. 16ª Temporada (SC) Douglas Adams pega o lugar de Anthony Read como editor de roteiro no arco The Armageddon Factor. A 16ª temporada consiste em um só arco que engloba seis histórias separadas. É referida pelo título The Key to Time, ou em português, A Chave do Tempo, e foi lançada em DVD com este nome. 17ª Temporada (SC) 18ª Temporada (SC) John Nathan-Turner substituí Graham Williams como produtor. Barry Letts volta como produtor executivo apenas para esta temporada. Christopher H. Bidmead substitui Douglas Adams como editor de roteiro. Em um retorno ao formato das primeiras temporadas, praticamente todos os arcos da temporada 18 até a 20 estão ligados entre si, muitas vezes acontecendo diretamente após o outro. Esta temporada também forma um pequeno arco de história sobre o tema da entropia, Full Circle, State of Decay, e Warriors' Gate mostram as aventuras do Doctor no E-Space; Quinto Doctor O Quinto Doctor é interpretado por Peter Davison. 19ª Temporada (SC) Antony Root assume como editor de roteiro em Four to Doomsday e The Visitation, depois disso ele é substituído por Eric Saward. O show muda de sua tradicional transmissão de sábado para ser transmitido duas vezes por semana, principalmente na segunda e terça-feira. Castrovalva, juntamente com os dois arcos anteriores, The Keeper of Traken e Logopolis, formam uma trilogia envolvendo o retorno do Master. Eles foram lançados em DVD sob o título New Beginnings. 20ª Temporada (SC) Para comemorar a 20ª temporada, as histórias envolvem o retorno de antigos vilões. Os arcos Mawdryn Undead, Terminus e Enlightenment mostram o plano do Guardião Negro para matar o Doctor; foram lançados individualmente em VHS e como um box de DVD como parte da The Black Guardian Trilogy. Esta temporada foi ao ar duas vezes por semana, na terça e quarta-feira à noite na BBC1. Children in Need 1983 21ª Temporada (SC) Os episódios foram transmitidos duas vezes por semana na quinta e sexta-feira à noite, menos o arco Resurrection of the Daleks, que foi transmitido na quarta-feira. Sexto Doctor O Sexto Doctor é interpretado por Colin Baker. 21ª Temporada (SC) 22ª Temporada (SC) Nesta temporada os episódios aumentam de tempo, ficando com quarenta e cinco minutos. 23ª Temporada (SC) Esta temporada, conhecida como The Trial of a Time Lord, volta ao formato de vinte e cinco minutos por episódio. Foi produzida como um único arco, mas separada em quatro histórias (The Mysterious Planet, Mindwarp, Terror of the Vervoids e The Ultimate Foe). Sétimo Doctor O Sétimo Doctor é interpretado por Sylvester McCoy. 24ª Temporada (SC) Andrew Cartmel assume o cargo de editor de roteiro. A série muda de dia e passa para a segunda-feira. 25ª Temporada (SC) A série muda de dia mais uma vez, indo para quarta-feira. 26ª Temporada (SC) A última temporada continua a empurrar a série para uma abordagem mais obscura, focando mais sobre a vida pessoal da Ace, bem como o passado e manipulações do Doctor. Esta temporada também deu o tom para os romances da Virgin New Adventures, que "continuou" as histórias. Oitavo Doctor O Oitavo Doctor é interpretado por Paul McGann. Filme de TV Nono Doctor O Nono Doctor é interpretado por Christopher Eccleston. 1ª Temporada (SN) Em 2005 a BBC Wales relança Doctor Who depois de 16 anos fora da televisão, com Russell T Davies, Julie Gardner e Mal Young como produtores executivos, Phil Collinson entra somente como produtor. O formato de arcos é abandonado e é adotado o formato de um episódio ou histórias divididas em duas (mais tarde três) partes. O tempo do episódio muda para quarenta e cinco minutos. Para fins promocionais, a BBC escolheu iniciar a numeração da série de novo, embora não oficialmente a contagem continua a partir da 26ª temporada da série clássica. Esta temporada lida com a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo e o misterioso Bad Wolf. Décimo Doctor O Décimo Doctor é interpretado por David Tennant. Na era do David Tennant os produtores começam a variar o formato das histórias, adicionando alguns mini-episódios (geralmente produzido para caridade) e um anual episódio especial de natal (os dois não são contados na temporada). Muitos episódios excedem o tempo padrão de quarenta e cinco minutos, incluindo os episódios especiais de natal e alguns outros na temporada. Mini-episódio 2ª Temporada (SN) Mal Young desocupa sua posição como produtor executivo após sair da BBC no final da primeira temporada. O enredo para a série Torchwood é "plantado" em vários episódios da segunda temporada. Cada episódio também tem um Tardisode que o acompanha. 3ª Temporada (SN) Esta temporada introduz a companion Martha Jones e lida com a mensagem final da Face de Boe, o misterioso Sr. Saxon, e o Doctor lidando com a perda de Rose Tyler. Susie Liggat é a produtora de Human Nature e The Family of Blood, com Phil Collinson creditado apenas como produtor executivo para esses episódios. Mini-episódios 4ª Temporada (SN) Esta temporada explora as coincidências que ligam o Doctor e Donna Noble. Susie Liggat é a produtora de Planet of the Ood, The Sontaran Stratagem, The Poison Sky, The Unicorn and the Wasp e Turn Left, com Phil Collinson creditado apenas como produtor executivo para esses episódios. Phil Collinson deixa a posição de produtor no final da temporada. Mini-episódios Especiais de 2008—2010 Em Planet of the Dead os episódios começam a ser filmados em HD. Susie Liggat produziu The Next Doctor, enquanto Nikki Wilson produziu The Waters of Mars e Tracie Simpson produziu Planet of the Dead e The End of Time. Por razões práticas, estes episódios continuam a usar os códigos de produção da 4ª temporada. Décimo Primeiro Doctor O Décimo Primeiro Doctor é interpretado por Matt Smith. 5ª Temporada (SN) Steven Moffat assume como escritor principal e produtor executivo depois que Russell T Davies sai da série. Julie Gardner também deixa o cargo de produtora executiva e é substituída por Piers Wenger e Beth Willis. Tracie Simpson e Peter Bennett são os produtores somente desta temporada, com Patrick Schweitzer co-produzindo com Simpson em "The Vampires of Venice" e "Vincent and the Doctor". Extras do box de DVD/Blu-ray * Meanwhile in the TARDIS (2010) Mini-episódio 6ª Temporada (SN) Esta temporada é dividida entre os episódios 7 e 8, ou seja, A Good Man Goes to War e Let's Kill Hitler. Sanne Wohlenberg é a produtora de "The Doctor's Wife" e Night Terrors. Marcus Wilson então assume como produtor da série, com Denise Paul produzindo Closing Time. Extras do box de DVD/Blu-ray * Night and the Doctor (2011) ** Good Night (2011) ** Bad Night (2011) ** First Night (2011) ** Last Night (2011) ** Up All Night (2011) Mini-episódios 7ª Temporada (SN) A 7ª temporada foi dividida entre The Angels Take Manhattan e The Bells of Saint John, com o especial de natal no meio, o episódio The Snowmen. Denise Paul produziu The Bells of Saint John, The Rings of Akhaten, Nightmare in Silver e The Name of the Doctor, com Marcus Wilson creditado como produtor da série nestes episódios. Extras do box de DVD/Blu-ray * Clara and the TARDIS (2013) * Rain Gods (2013) * The Inforarium (2013) Mini-episódios Especiais de 2013 Depois da saída de Caroline Skinner, Faith Penhale vira produtor executivo junto com Moffat somente para o especial de aniversário de 50 anos. Brian Minchin, anteriormente um editor de roteiro na 5ª temporada, assume como produtor executivo. en:List of Doctor Who television stories fr:Liste des épisodes (Doctor Who) ru:Список серий телесериала "Доктор Кто" Categoria:Histórias televisionadas Categoria:Histórias de Doctor Who